staring into dangerous eyes
by XeroDarkness39
Summary: This story is about a 19 year old about to face danger and a mysterious girl who might mean something more


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4deecb3ff3d5c38474b7e41b6e6ac04a"Day 1 "Hi my name is Jackson I'm 15 years old and going to be sophomore soon at Jarvis high school", but what he didn't know is that his life was going to change because of one thing : his mother and a certain brother that always bothers him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29e548a140e0fc45df698b49edb1444a" Good morning i say to my mom and Jamal. Morning she called back, but Jamal kept giving me this look likebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /he hated me for something , but I know he loves his family too much to dislike anybody. We're a full family exceptbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /for our dad mom said that he wasn't at the birth so then when I was 7 i asked "Where's dad" then she said he leftbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For a good reason I asked her what that reason was but she didn't answer me she just walked into the kitchen. Bybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /the time I got older and figured it out for some reason I was mad at him for leaving during a special occasion andbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /sad for mom that she has to go through life on her own with two children to take care of and no one to help her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /that's why I try to help her around the house even Jamal helps. We know not to talk about him in front of her or br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /she'll just drop what she's doing and cry. I hate seeing momma cry it makes me sad inside i just want to walk upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To her and give her a hug but during that was time she won't even let us do anything to make her feel better butbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /whenever she wakes up from crying both me and my brother try to get her to bed so she can rest. We decide to never talk about him in front of her but only in our shared room because we don't want her to have a breakdownbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee908d7fc9981a39eb6f529ba22ec1d"1st day of school and I am nervous and depressed not sure if I can make any friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426a6e10811de4dda83decc19b35374e"First class and i've already gotten mixed these hallways of Jackson high school i'm basically lost without my obnoxious brother around though i'd rather get lost in here than stay with my brother "hey Jackson" , he keeps calling me even if i want him to leave me alone "Come back" i've already gotten to my first class social studies./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="786c70b432e1242d5f9f410c19b5196b"Today we will try to get everyone to know each other . First A.J. and it went on and on and on then finally she called on me but then for some reason the office called on the speaker "Thomas brothers to the main office" oh no what did Jamal do now?. When i get in the office i see the same shocked expression on my brothers face./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da0e26f3449307c1e0791b503939d2f"On the car ride to somewhere there is silence for 5 hours . Then Momma breaks the silence and asks "How was school" more silence. I say it was fine for about 20 minutes , by the time we got to our destination i was surprised i had no idea we were at grandmas house when i saw that there were lots of trees . Then i realized that we were in ohio my real birthplace ive got some questions for momma cause she should have answers ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
